


C5

by russoa



Category: karron - Fandom, 凯千
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russoa/pseuds/russoa





	C5

他去衣柜里翻找着自己的睡衣，找出了一件最薄的。躲到浴室里换去了。果然，就算是睡着了，还是对千玺换衣服的话有点害羞。怕吹风机的声音吵醒了千玺，王俊凯用干的毛巾用力的在自己头上挫着，用力的甩了几下，又拿毛巾搓了搓，干得差不多了。

 

他放下毛巾，小心的踱到千玺面前。小孩鼻尖上密密的一层汗，被灯光映的亮亮的。王俊凯从床头抽出一张纸巾轻轻的擦拭着他鼻尖和刘海下的汗珠，仿佛是在擦拭一件易碎的宝物。王俊凯感觉着手中的纸巾被慢慢浸湿，沉睡的人没有因为他的动作而有什么反应，依旧安稳的呼吸着。王俊凯的手慢慢有些颤抖，因为心里狂躁不安的的期待即将要释放在心里声嘶力竭着。

 

 

连他自己都没有意识到，手里的纸巾滑落掉了地上。王俊凯正满眼深情抚摸着易烊千玺的脸颊，手指留恋地拂过，轻轻的在唇边摸索，在指尖触到柔软的一刹那，王俊凯浑身战栗了一下，好想觉得身体的某个部位就像垮倒的堤坝，有种似乎叫占有欲的东西就像决堤的潮水正疯狂往外涌着就快要收不住了。 

 

 

王俊凯深吸一口气，绕过床尾从里面上去，挨在易烊千玺身边躺下了。这样梦寐以求的贴近来的有些始料不及，他看着背对着他的千玺，手不由自主地环上了他精瘦的腰肢，温暖而柔软身体仿佛诱使着王俊凯不断的贴近。 

 

忽然像有一株火花在心里烧起来一样，王俊凯将易烊千玺的身体翻了过来正对着他，翻动的过程中小孩只是轻哼了一声又继续沉沉的睡了。王俊凯迫不及待的将他拥入怀里，将自己的胸膛紧紧地贴着他的。交织着的平稳和愈来愈快的心跳。交错的呼吸和喘息。 

 

 

王俊凯微微张开嘴唇含住了易烊千玺的耳垂，温软的让他忍不住吮吸着。”千玺……千玺……”低沉而温柔的声音在他耳边轻唤着，可惜小可爱什么都听不到现在。或许是被亲吻的有些痒，易烊千玺有些不满的将脑袋往王俊凯怀里缩了缩。被柔软的头发轻蹭过的脖颈和每一寸皮肤都在加速发烫着，王俊凯轻轻往后挪了一下，下定了决心。 

 

 

他轻搂住千玺的肩，贴上了樱红的唇瓣，柔软而滑润的触感一瞬间就让王俊凯沦陷了。他情不自禁的用自己的双唇与千玺的嘴唇相互摩挲着，两唇轻轻含住小孩的唇珠慢慢撕扯着，用舌头一次次舔舐着。轻一下重一下地用自己的双唇挤压着小小的唇珠。王俊凯感觉得到自己身体的某个地方发生了变化，他的呼吸变得越来越急促，也许是因为最后吮吸的力度有些大，千玺轻微地将小脸往上抬起来，不过正合他的意。

 

王俊凯继续低头贴上有些微红的唇瓣，一只手开始不安分的伸进他薄薄的衬衣，慢慢抚摸着有些微凉的后背。不甘心于只是唇和唇的接触，王俊凯试图将舌头滑进千玺的唇间，刚慢慢深入进去谁知道小孩轻轻一抿嘴，顺着柔滑的唇瓣，王俊凯的小舌就被迫退了出来。这个本来无意识的举动，在王俊凯看来像是一种挑衅，更激起了一种不知名的怒火。他慢慢将一只手滑进千玺薄薄的短裤，挺翘的唇部有些凉凉的却柔软的手感让王俊凯的指尖都在一点点烧着。

 

他继续贴近，不像之前的试探，而是有些粗暴的用舌头轻轻挑起上唇瓣，舌尖触到的是紧闭牙关，他用舌尖慢慢沿着他的贝齿游走，划过贝齿的舌头酥酥麻麻，像电流一阵通遍王俊凯全身。他实在承受不住，一只手抓着千玺有些微汗的手滑进了自己内裤，轻轻握紧自己胯间肿胀得不行的，用自己的手包裹着千玺骨节分明的手上下滑动着。这种有些陌生却惹他血脉喷张的感觉开始让他欲罢不能。

 

一手让千玺帮助自己在腰间移动着，另一只手顺着他的腰际向上游走着轻轻按触着柔软的红豆，感觉着他胸前的薄软被自己手指像施了魔法般，慢慢变得有些硬硬的，像一颗软糖豆一样挺立起来。舌尖还在不断索取着小孩口中的津液，只是可以不能透过紧闭的牙关去尝尝小嘴里面的味道。王俊凯忽然加快了手的速度。感觉快要濒临的时候，放开了他。

 

转身用自己的指尖在铃口轻轻地刮蹭了几下，从脚尖涌到头顶的快感，让他全身剧烈的颤抖了一阵。白浊全都泻在了之前准备好的纸巾上。他大口的喘息着，全身上下都被汗水湿透了。


End file.
